<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jade Vines and Clementines by RollerJason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379451">Jade Vines and Clementines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason'>RollerJason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cuddling, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Post-War, Sharing a Bed, Symbolism, They need it, don't ship minors, im sorry I actually don't know how to write summaries, im working on it, just let Tommy and Tubbo have some peace, l'manburg, lowkey Minecraft irl, please, pre-exile, they gone, this is all platonic, time isn't that important to the story but it's worth mentioning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy gardens and troubled teens. Tubbo cares for their garden while Tommy paces in his room. When Tubbo hear Tommy and sees him in destress, will he be enough to bring Tommy back from his reverie? Read and find out.</p><p>(READ NOTES-they are important. This isn't shipping, that's weird champ.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jade Vines and Clementines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't wait more than a day to post another fic so have this be the newest work on my page for less than a day lmao.</p><p>Anyway, This is not meant to be shipping. Both Tommy and Tubbo have stated they are uncomfortable with it and if they ever say they are uncomfortable with fics in general they this will be taken down. Plain and simple. :)</p><p>With that made clear, I hope you enjoy reading!!! (I'm real proud of this one so I really do hope you like :D )</p><p>~RollerJason &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Teal petals dip down, seemingly glowing in the bright light of the moon from the midnight sky. They hang from the walls like wisteria and cling to the timid fence like english ivy. Buds of violet hold the flowers high, curving up to the stars. Tubbo thinks they sort of resemble butterflies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hose in his hand is weighted. He shakes his wrist lightly, allowing the water to rain across the plants. Drops of water look like morning dew, glistening and shining. Tubbo stands there, relaxing in the cool night air and soaking the earthy soil of the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere to his right he hears a small buzz. Turning his head, a bee flies past, landing on the clementine tree. Tubbo watches it collect pollen from a blooming white flower. Distantly he wonders why the little thing is out so late. The creature, seemingly done with it’s task, floats away, off to find another flower or return home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figures he should turn in too. It’s late and the few clouds in the sky scold him for being up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo clicks off the hose, lets it drop to the ground by the spout, twisting the water to off. He’s too sleepy now from the calming atmosphere to try and wrap the hose around it’s stand like usual. Plus, the cold is becoming more uncomfortable than peaceful and he remembers Tommy is inside their little cabin, presumably sleeping in his warm bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reasons settled, he walks briskly to the back door, pushing open the wooden frame and stepping inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After toeing off his emerald boots and setting them down alongside Tommy’s red ones, he shuffles across the wood floors of the first floor, stopping at the kitchen to grab a quick glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he’s reaching out his arm to pull at the sink tab, he hears faint padding, as if someone were pacing back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, as to make no noise, Tubbo sets down the clear glass in the sink, retracting his hand from the handle for the cold water. He swallows the mild panic quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War never treated him with kindness. He isn’t at war anymore though, a tiny voice in the back of his head reminds him. The words feel like encouragement but the words themselves are sorrow. He is silent in the steps he takes to walk to the stairs and up them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo walks down the upstairs hall, passing his own room because the sounds are coming from past there, at the end of the hall; Tommy’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pace quickens if only slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches the room and tips his friend’s door, making it creek open ever-so-slightly. He sees a bit of crimson leave his view and the noise stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone clears their throat, “Uh, come in.” The someone- Tommy says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo can hear the remnants of ache in his best friend’s voice and that is more than enough for him to push open the door fully and step in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy turns from looking at his blank blue walls to look instead at Tubbo. A shy smile graces his face but it's shy so Tubbo walks closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts a gentle hand on Tommy’s bicep rather than his shoulder because Tubbo knows the threatening feeling of someone placing a hand on your shoulder and he knows Tommy knows that feeling too. War never treated Tommy with kindness either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Big Man?” Tubbo asks with patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s smile falls along with his tattered self-assured front. He drops his gaze, staring at nothing while Tubbo watches the neurons fire around his brain in concentration. His thumb rubs quietly against the signature red shirt sleeve in comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figures Tommy is debating whether or not to spill his troubles to the brunette judging by the increasing furrow in his brow. Tubbo wants to smooth it out with his thumb but he wants his friend to open up more so he keeps still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy seems to make up his mind after a minute or two and he sucks in a breath of air. Tubbo waits, encouragement evident in the soft smile he gives the blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy relaxes at this and lets out the breath. “Not really. ‘Was just layin’ down, tryna’ sleep, but my mind started wondering and I kept thinking about Wil and L’manburg and the war and everything and before I knew it I was pacing in my room like a mad man.” He chuckles somberly at that and Tubbo thinks back to the way Wilbur would do the same in the dank ravine of Pogtopia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know why it still hurts so bad, that was years ago,” Tommy continues, furrow in his brow deeper, “I mean why- why do I still get so worked up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo feels him tense slightly and decides sitting would be better for them both. “Lets sit.” He says. Tommy mumbles an ‘okay’ and Tubbo guides them to his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit, criss-cross on the plush comforter. Tubbo places his hand on Tommy’s knee. The younger goes on, breathing a bit slower, “I’m sorry, I just- I feel so weak…” he trails off. Tubbo keeps his hand on his knee. Tommy’s grey-blue eyes go distant again and the older knows he’s done talking for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo has come to learn that, for Tommy, words mean just as much as actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” He starts, going to wrap his arms around his friend in an embrace that he hopes gets him to listen, “Healing takes time. I know people always say that. Niki says it lots. But it really does. We’ve gotten so far already, made a new home, we have a wonderful garden, and you have your cows.” He pauses to rest his head against Tommy’s, “We’ve come a long way and healed so much already. One bad night doesn’t ruin all that. It- all of it is a part of our past and it’s okay if it comes back to bite us in the arse occasionally because we have each other and we have our friends and we don’t have to bottle everything up anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point Tubbo is saying all of this to, not only the boy now holding him just as tight as he holds him, but also himself. “You aren’t weak for being hurt, you’re strong for being here after everything. You’re Tommy, the Big Man, T M.” He smirks, conclusive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small hic-up of a laugh and a nose nuzzled into his shoulder tell Tubbo he was successful in bringing Tommy back to their shared home and out of his reverie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Big T. Thank you.” Tommy says, muffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night is quiet. They end up going to bed in Tommy’s room. Both of them under the soft covers, cuddled close. Tommy fidgets with Tubbo’s brown hair, fluffing it and running his fingers through it. He mutters something about Tubbo smelling like their clementines and Tubbo giggles warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make a promise to pick and juice the fruit tomorrow so they have something to go with meals other than water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon fall asleep, cozy and content knowing they have each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Something warm touches Tubbo’s forehead. It’s nice and it makes him snuggle closer to the other warmth that lays in front of him. His brow dips. Blearily, he opens his eyes, wondering what he’d just huddled closer to. A bed-ridden head of puffy blond hair stares at him. ‘Right,’ he thinks, remembering he fell asleep with Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite wanting to stay there and cuddle his best friend more, taking in the early morning tranquility, he is really hungry and bets Tommy will be too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying not to disturb the boy too much, concerned he will wake, Tubbo slowly sits up. He unlatches the arm that’s swung around his friend’s middle and quietly rolls out of bed. Getting his balance, the shorter boy arches his back, stretching his muscles. They are sore from working in the garden yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach rumbles, demanding food. He winces a bit, looking back and making sure the blond is still asleep. Tommy shifts slightly, pulling his hand closer to his chest, eyes still closed. Tubbo sighs and promptly marches out the room, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking downstairs and to the kitchen, Tubbo thinks he’d like to wake up to fresh pancakes after a night of distress. So, off he goes. He sets to work, grabbing ingredients and bowls and mixers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Tubbo sets down two plates of right-off-the-stove chocolate chip pancakes, he hears footsteps come from the stairs. He looks up and greets a goodmorning to a sleepy Tommy. Tommy, in turn, gives him a grin and sits down at the counter. Tubbo sits next to him and they eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can see their backyard from here. Jade vines and clementines covered in dew bless them a good morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War is unkind and unjust and leaves scars, but friends and family and cared-for gardens do help to heal those wounds.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact, I'm not sure why I chose chocolate chip pancakes since I actually don't like them very much. </p><p>lol anyway, hope the angstiness to fluffiness ratio was satiating enough! C:</p><p>Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)</p><p>My socials:<br/>Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/<br/>Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1</p><p>~RollerJason &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>